User blog:Ockiller122/ KREATE A KOMBATANT-SIN REAPER
bio of sin ''' scorpion had found out that sub-zero had a child in the netherrealm that only shang tsung knew about.scorpions finds the woman and the child.the child was 17.scorpion was there to kill him and the woman.his plans had change when the child attacked him.the child striked with quick and strong attack the one thing that scorpion like about the child was that he had a attack that was stong and wild called “FIRE STORM STRIKE” it would make a flame come out the end of his long sword,and it would make a killer blast that burn u live if it hit u but it missed scorpion.scorpion ends up barley defeating the child.the child falls to the floor and then scorpion kills the childs mom and picks up the kid and go back to his realm.the kids name was SIN. '''young adulthood with scorpion scorpion yells “do it one more time,now!” sin runs at scorpion and yells as lound as he could “FIRE STORM STRIKE” then he swings his sword behind his back and then flames fly out of the sword and hit scorpion hard and burns a hole in his leg.both sin and scorpion fall.sin say before he passes out “i...did...it...”.sin wakes up in a bed.when he opens his eyes to see scorpion telling him “get up now son,u did good on that move so now it is time to put u in a real fight aginst a good warrior.sin gets up with cut all over his body but he get dressed and grabs his long sword and go to the warzone.the person sin was fighting was jabi.scorpion had a look on his face then said “fight”.jabi came at him and jabi jumps in the air and out of his arm comes a spear.sin rolls out the way just in time.the spear gets stuck in the ground.sin see that j”abi could not get the spear out of the ground.sin runs at jabi and his fist flames up and then he says “flame punch” then he punched jabi in the chest.jabi falls to the ground and then the spear comes out of the ground and back in to jabi arm.sin pulls out his long sword and held it over his head but then scorpion said “stop u win the match” sin puts his sword away and then looks at jabi.before sin eye,jabi change into shang tsung.sin could not belive he beat shang tsung.after that day sin worker hard and harder.he learn new moves from many new friends like johnny cage,shang tsung,ermac,and smoke.sin think he has alll the power he needs.he think he will become the mortal kombat king.scorpion say “u have one more thing u need to do,KILL SUB-ZERO” the mortal kombat torment every mortal kombat fighters were there,from shao kahn to sin reaper.shao kahn was sittting in his king chair.shao kahn was staring at sin the whole time and then said “who is this worthless fool” sin eyes flame up with angrier.sin step on to the warzone and say “i am not worthless,i am the next fire king,give me a challage and i willl show u i am the best” shao kahn put on hand up and then noob walks on to the war zone.then shao kahn says “fight” noob melts on the ground.sin looks around,sin was lost.then out of no where noob fly out of the air and kicks sin in the head.sin falls back but then gets back up.sin runs at noob and say “FIRE PUNCH” but then noob melts to the ground agin.sin stops moveing and then he wait then noob come flying out of the air.sin puts his hands together and then says “smoke screen” then is body turns in to smoke.noob flys into to him but it does not hit him it.noob fell to the ground.sin turns back to normal.sin does a fire punch agin and hits noob in the chest then sin picks up noob off the ground and then pulls out his long sword and say “any last word” noob looks like he was dying.noob didn’t say anything.sin stabs noob in the head and say “FIRER BURNER” a flame comes out of the sword and burns noob alive.shao kahn is intersted in the new fighter.sin looks at shao kahn and says “UR NEXTED” shao kahn roars with angry “tommorw u will be killed by are greatest fighter,i swear!!!!” then every body leaves” MORE TO BE COME. Category:Blog posts